Harry's Night
by MissLecter
Summary: SIGUIENTE CAP! CAP 6! Planteamiento de la situación: Ron y Hermione metidos en un WC con el seguro de la puerta puesto... o si prefieren, Draco y Ginny en la misma situación. Vivan las chocoaventuras! XD!
1. Harry's Night 01

* * *

> **Harry's Night**

* * *

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son autoría de J.K. Rowiling. No gano dinero con esto, sólo me divierto XD!!!!   
**Parejas:** Las que salgan.   
**Raiting: **Pues, quién quiera leer. Nada de restricciones.   
**Advertencia:** Usted lee lo siguiente de manera consciente de que yo estoy loca. (JOOOOO XD!)   
**Nota: **Esto pasa cuando ves 3 veces la dominguera película "Ladies' Night".   
**Nota 2**: Los signos zodiacales me los inventé, porque, si de algunos hay fechas exactactas de nacimiento, no los recuerdo y no me los voy a poner a investigar para sacarles tres líneas de pseudodescripción a la historia.   
>> Se supone que es humor (... ey, en el planeta Clarice...)

* * *

> **_Capítulo Uno_**   
_"Harry en el No País de las Maravillas"_
>
>> _o_
> 
> _"No hables con extrañas"_

Hola Amiguitos, ésta es la historia de Harry Potter. El muy ñoño creía que vivía en el mundo maravilloso en un Colegio de Magia y Hechicería llamado Hogwarts, hasta que alguien le dijo Hello, ubícate, vives en Zempoala esquina con Aztecas, frente al "Pollo Feliz" >. Así que Harry tuvo que pintarse su propia cicatriz. 

Harry creció y creció... bueno no, en realidad era bajito, pero eso no importa. Y vio que era patético que su primo el cerdo tuviera novia y él no, considerando que tenía un par de ojos bonitos y .... bue.... no estaba mal, ¿no?, ¿Entonces por qué tendría ese tipo de crisis?. Tenía que salir de ahí. Así que Harry tómo un par de camisas enormes, unos pantalones y los puso en una funda de almohada y se salió de ahí, en busca de sabe qué. 

Aventurero por convicción y valiente por profesión (o por estupidez, cualquiera de las dos), mientras caminaba todo estaba en armonía, llevaba una cara tetísima de en sueño, con el viento golpeándole la pinturita de la frente, y cuando todo parecía perfecto... ¡MOCOS! 

Harry chocó con un cuarteto de muchachas que de tan entretenidas en quitarles los aretes a dos de ellas, no se dieron cuenta del chico que venía haciendo cara de baboso con el aire a ojos cerrados. 

- ¡Hey, Ojiverde! ¡Sí, tus ojos, úsalos!.- le grito la pelirroja. Iban caminando en escala, de la más alta a la pequeña. En ese mismo orden dijeron sus nombres tratando de crear la obligación de que el chico contestara con su nombre también. 

- Tonks- dijo seguido de una sonrisa. Harry creyó ver que su cabello cambiaba de color, pero seguramente estaba equivocado. Ella es libra, y lejos del equilibro espiritual y mental que pudiera decirnos su signo del zodiaco, está completamente zafada del cerebro. Es torpe y una potencial bomba titánica en la cocina y no se encuentra a sí misma ni enfrente de un espejo. 

- Hermione- Puso una cara seria pero amable. Harry se sintió intimidado. Ella es tauro, ¡pero es de hue... flojera!, una no tan común muchacha que de 24 horas al día pasa 25 con la nariz metida en un libro; aun así, es simpática (a veces). 

- Ginny- Hizo un gracioso gesto acompado de muchas pecas. Harry estuvo apunto de reír. Ella estuvo a dos días de ser Leo... pero no. Así que ella siempre dice que es Leo cuando le preguntan para hacer que se relacionen lo rojo de su cabello con una indefinida imagen de un león o la intrépida y salvaje actitud de una leona (¿en celo?). Como sea, ésta chica no estaba precisamente mejor de la cabeza en comparación con Tonks. 

- Luna- Miraba a Harry, examinándolo. Luego le sonrió moviendo su cabeza, y a la vez, los rabanitos de sus aretes. Ella es virgo y puede jurar y perjurar que "ve gente muerta" (Con su sexto sentido y todas esa mama...s) , pero aun y que está tocada y aparte podría decirse que ha tomado marihuana desde que nació, es simpática, amistosa y casi hippie. 

Harry se vio en la extraña situación de tener que presentarse a un cuarteto de muchachas extrañas con nombres. 

- Soy Harry- dijo con un hilo de voz.   
- ¿Y qué haces por aquí, de noche y tan solito?- dijo Tonks, sonando a lo más "asalta cunas" posible, pues era evidente que de las cinco personas ahí paradas, ella era la más grande de edad.   
- Me escapé de mi casa-dijo Harry con tono natural- Ahora estoy viendo cómo sobrevivo.   
- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué te saliste de tu casa?- era casi tortura para Hermione lo que estaba escuchando así que no pudo quedarse callada.   
- Porque estaba aburrido y salí a buscar novia.- Constestó Harry, así nomás. 

Las cuatro muchachas voltearon a verse e hicieron bolita entre ellas cuando Tonks les hizo señas para que se juntaran, pues tenía un plan. Una vez de quedar más o menos de acuerdo (Hermione no estaba del todo convencida) decidieron hacer con Harry una verdadera noche de parranda (Pero no, todavía no pensaban llegar a lo de la Orgifiesta). 

- Acompañanos, si todo sale bien, dentro de dos horas aproximadamente ya tendrás varias candidatas- dijo Tonks. Ginny y Luna nada mas reían. 

Harry las siguió, después de todo, ¿qué podría pasarle?. Eran apenas las once de la noche e iba siguiendo a cuatro chicas locas con (tremendos) planes que aun no le hacían saber. 

Pronto los cinco se encontraron fuera de lo que se asemejaba auna discoteque. 

- Harry- volvió a hablar Tonks- mira, hay un pequeño problema con la entrada. Fíjate que sólo las mujeres podemos entrar por aquí, pero hay una entrada aquí al lado para que tú puedas pasar. Nos vemos adentro, ¿te parece? 

- Claro- contestó el muy ingenuo. 

Harry buscó con urgencia la entrada, la encontró y pasó por ella sin darse cuenta de dos IMPORTANTES letreros. 

**1 °**

"Hoy, noche de streeptease amateurs"   
"Concurso Ladies' Night " 

**2°**

"Entrada de los participantes"   


**_Continuará...._**

* * *

**Otras Notas de la Autora:**

¡Ya... ! Cuando empecé a poner "notas de la autora" ya casi tenía terminado el segundo capítulo. Ahí disculpen las faltas de ortografía y el hermoso lenguaje aquí manejado. Un adelantito: 

"... Concursantes tan extraños como urgidos de dinero... un joven rubio de la misma edad de Harry, con ojos plateados que prometía ser uno de los favoritos"   
"... pero el ladrón se dio a la fuga (con éxito); se llevó la nada inservible reliquia familiar de Ginny (adquirida en una venta de garage)..."   
" - Y.. ¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos a buscar a este wey...? .... no tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?, podríamos repartir unos volantes que digan "Hola, soy el giratiempos de Ginny valuado en mil quinietos galeones pues fuí creado por el mismo Merlín. Si me has visto o robado, por favor, devuélveme", chance y te lo regresa.   
- Pero porque mejor no mandamos a hacer otros que digan "Holasssss, soy Tonks y si has visto a Harry Potter, dile que lo ando buscando porque le tengo ganas.."   
" Y la espectacular y extraodinaria entrada del mejor hacedor de posiciones, Severus Snape... y su próxima extorción" 

¡ MuChAs GrAcIaS pOr LeErMe! 

_Atte. Clarice Lecter_

E- mail: tinkerbelllautrechotmail.com

* * *


	2. Harry's Night 02

* * *

**Harry's Night**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes son autoría de J.K. Rowiling. No gano dinero con esto, sólo me divierto.   
**_Parejas:_** Las que salgan.   
**_Raiting_: **Pues, quién quiera leer. Nada de restricciones. Excepto por las escenas de sexo explícito, la violencia, las drogas, el crimen, la corrupción... AY, sí, no se crean, **no es cierto**. Simples escenas de strippers (o como se escriba), sana diversión y todos esos choros... ya saben XD   
**_Advertencia_:** Usted lee lo siguiente de manera consciente de que yo estoy loca.   
**_Nota:_ **Esto pasa cuando ves 3 veces la dominguera película "Ladies' Night".   
**_Nota 2_**: Esto da para suponer un AU (Universo Alterno)

* * *

**Chegundo Capítulo**   


**_La Central de Strippers Rateros Inc._**

> **_ó_**

**_Harry aprende a bailar_**   


¿En qué me quedé?... Ah!, sí. Harry caminaba con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión. Un montón de mmmhh... biscochos caminando en cueros (ya, traducción: Un montón de chicos de buen ver caminando en tanga) y arreglandose frente a enormes espejos, y tratando de hacer trampa casi metiéndose calcetines en el "allasíto" (en los caaaal-chones). Harry miraba, casi horrorizado y sorprendido a la vez, concursantes tan extraños como urgidos de dinero... y perdido entre las luces, espejos y musculaturas exageradas, un joven rubio de su misma edad. 

Antes de que Harry dijera "¿Qué?", una dirigente del concurso lo metió a un vestidor y de un jalón lo dejó en boxers. 

- Arréglate, ponte estas-la mujer le enseñó una tanga de leopardo ( ¿apoco no la tanga de leopardo es como un sueño común?.... plántensela a los Malfoy, a Sirius... etc.)- pero, ¡ándale!, ¿quieres que te ayude? (¡YO ME APUNTO!)... a ver... póntelo ... eso... así... ujum... buen dote, nada más pásale una manita y preparate esa piernas de pollito abandonado. Ponte aceite aquí y aquí... y aquí también... 

Harry no salía del espasmo. 

Afuera de los "camerinos"   


- ¡Y aquí tenemos al Número Seis!....-Gritaba el ... "maestro de ceremonias"- ¡Música! 

(A que no saben a quién le toca el bailecito) 

_Mi voz puede volar, puede atravesar_   
_cualquier herida, cualquier tiempo, cualquier soledad_   
_sin que la pueda controlar_   
_toma forma de canción_   
_así es mi voz_   
_que sale de mi corazón_

  
  
Draco Malfoy hace su aparición en el escenario bajando de un paracaídas simulado... 

_Y volará_   
_sin yo querer_   
_por los caminos más lejanos_   
_por los sueños que soñé_

Draco se quita, bailando, la parte del paracaídas que se sujetaba de sus piernas y su cintura... 

_Será reflejo del amor_   
_de lo que me tocó vivir_   
_será la música de fondo_   
_de lo mucho que sentí_

Draco juega con su camiseta mientras sigue bailando moviendo el ...(¿cabus?)... sí, el trasero. 

_Oye mi són_   
_mi viejo són_   
_tiene la clave_   
_de cualquier generación_

Draco se quita la camiseta y la avienta. Una tropa de muchachas gritan histéricas y corren tras la camiseta. 

_En el alma de mi gente_   
_en el cuero del tambor_   
_en las manos del conguero_   
_en los pies del bailador_

Draco sonreía maliciosamente mientras jugaba con su cinturon arrancando más gritos de desesperación y otros alaridos que se acercaban a "Papa-CHURRO!!" 

_Yo viviré_   
_ahí estaré_   
_.... Seré siempre lo que fui_   
_con mi azucar para ti_   
_Yo viviré_   
_Yo viviré_

Draco que quita el cinturón, da una vueltas estéticas por el escenario y se desabrocha el pantalón haciendo cierto movimiento que arrancaba frases tales como "TE QUIERO PARA PADRE DE MIS HIJOS".... "MUÉVELO, MUÉVELO". 

_Y ahora vuelvo a recordar_   
_aquel tiempo atrás_   
_cuándo me fuí_   
_buscando el cielo de la libertad_   
_cuántos amigos que dejé_   
_cuántas lágrimas lloré_   
_Yo viviré_   
_para volverlos a encontrar_   
_Y seguiré_   
_con mi canción_   
_bailando música caliente_   
_como bailo_

Draco levanta una ceja, expectante a la reacción del público y comienza desabrocharse los botones que se ubican a lo largo de sus piernas y comienza a bailar moviendo con un ritmo el pantalón que despertaba ideas impuras... el pantalón, que todavía se sujeta de su... bueno, que todavía se sujeta.   
  
  
  


_Oye mi són_   
_mi viejo són_   
_tiene la clave_   
_de cualquier generación_

Draco se quita por fin el pantalón (AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!) y rebela un GRAN espectáculo con algo semejante a un mini-mini-tapa-rabos. Más gritos como "¡¡TANTO DULCE Y YO DIABÉTICA!!" 

_En el alma de mi gente_   
_en el cuero del tambor_   
_en las manos del conguero_   
_en los pies del bailador_   
_yo viviré_   
_ahí estaré_   
_.... Seré siempre lo que fui_   
_con mi azucar para ti_   
_Yo viviré_   
_Yo viviré_   
_Y sobreviviré_

Draco da otros pasitos más de bailarín ( ¡¡DE BAILARÍN TABLE-ERO!! ) experto a lo largo de la pista para que las jueces dieran un buen vistazo a la mercancía. 

¡TACITAS PARA LA BABA CON LA FIGURA DE CEPILLÍN!   
  
  


_Doy gracias a Dios_   
_por éste regalo_   
_el me dio la voz_   
_y yo te la he dado_   
_con gusto_   
  
Draco regresa al centro de la pista haciendo de nuevo el movimiento (aquel de las ideas impuras) ahora sin pantalón de por medio.... 

_Para ti, mi gente_   
_siempre cantaré_   
_te daré mi azúcar_   
_y sobreviviré..._

Draco se acerca al público para incitar a más gritos y se le planta a una muchacha pelirroja que cierra las piernas y abre los ojos.... Draco le baila por unos segundos.... Después regresa al centro de la pista. 

[Termina la música] 

Se escuchan estallidos de aplausos y propuestas indecorosas. Draco se inclína levemente y se despide. 

Calificaciones de las jueces: 

**Juez 1:** 9   
**Juez 2**: 10   
**Juez 3**: 9   
**Juez 4**: 8 

Harry se había pasado todo el númerito entre viendo un volante que hacía sobresalir las 200 libras que ganaría el primer lugar y luego viendo el acto de Draco...   
"Entonces... _así _le tengo que hacer..." pensó. 

Se miró en el espejo y luego le entró una duda existencial: ¿Me dejo o me quito los lentes?...No, pero sin lentes no veo nada de nada... ni modo... me los dejo. 

- ¡Y aquí, un chico nuevo.... VIENE EL NÚMERO OCHO! ¡Música! 

Oh-Oh... el número de Harry. 

_Sixty nine_   
_ecuación hipersensual_   
_entre tus piernas_   
_Sixty nine_   
_el principio y el final_   
_que desenfrena_

Harry se encontraba como en trance parado frente a una manada de mujeres en celo vestido de "bombero" y con una cara de "¿y ahora qué hago?", buena hora para la aparición del pudor. 

_Sixty nine_   
_satisfacción oh-oh_   
_sixty nine_   
_palpitación oh-oh_   
_engañando al corazón_   
_genital incitación_   
_que nos produce_   
_excitación_

Bueno, a ponerse a hacerle caso a la música. Harry salió de su parálisis y comenzó a mover la cintura... 

_Ladies' Night_   
_agresor confidencial_   
_placer sin treguas_   
_Ladies' Night_   
_confundiendo eterno amor_   
_con lo que sea_

Harry empezó a jugar con los tirantes al ritmo de su cintura con la intención de "removerlos" de su lugar.... 

_Ladies' Night_   
_satisfacción oh-oh_   
_Ladies' Night_   
_palpitación oh-oh_   
_engañando al corazón_   
_genital incitación_   
_que nos produce_   
_excitación_

Harry, animado por los recientes aplausos al compáz de la música, se quita los tirantes y toma una especie de extintor compienza a jugar con él... ehem... Gritos 

_Ladies' Night_   
_satisfacción oh-oh_

Harry se mueve... se mueve _más_ para complacer al público... 

- Siempre sí sabía bailar, el cuatrojos.- dijo Tonks. Hermione abrió más los ojos, Ginny casí se trepa en la mesa y Luna se tapa con la mano la boca abierta. 

_Ladies' Night_   
_palpitación oh-oh_

Harry se arranca el pantalón. Otro GRAN show (¿Le habrá hecho caso a la organizadora?). Se escuchaban cosas como ".. AQUÍ... AQUÍ"... (¿eh? oO... ¿ahí en dónde?.... oh... ya) 

_engañando al corazón_   
_genital incitación_   
_que nos produce_   
_excitación_

- ¡No manches! ¡¿Te cae?! ¡HARRY CALZA GRANDE!- gritó Tonks mientras _le _miraba... Luna estaba tan roja como la salsa catsup, Ginny gritaba incoherencias y Hermione no apartaba la vista mientras se mordía el labio inferior. 

Harry acercó a una mesa a bailar, y a pesar de que estuvo cerca de que se lo raptaran, seguía bailando arriba de ella. (Otro table-lero nato). 

[Termina la música] 

Harry regresa al centro de la pista y se despide.   


Calificaciones de las jueces: 

**Juez 1:** 8   
**Juez 2:** 9   
**Juez **3: 8   
**Juez 4**: 7 

Cuando Harry miró sus calificaciones se preguntó "¿Y cuál es el premio de consolación?". 

La competencia siguió su curso y resultó que Harry no corrió con tan mala suerte como él creía. Se llevó el tercer lugar, que eran 50 libras... nada mal para ser su primer show... ¡¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando?! ¡Esa había sido la primera la última vez que haría algo como eso! 

Cuando el mundo era bello, y Harry tenía en mente que recibiría su premiecito, se escuchó al animador decir que por favor esperaran un poco más. En ese instante Harry escuchó el rumor: "Un chico pelirrojo que en un principio iba a participar, decidió saltarse los protocolos y se robó los tres primeros premios". La sangre empezó a hervir, ¡Le habían robado el premio!. Harry no se aguantó, se vistió (ni modo que saliera en cueros... mmh... digo...) y salió corriendo de ahí en busca de sus 50 libras. 

En el momento en el que el cuarteto dinámico (Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Tonks) quiso reunirse con Harry para, entre algunas otras cosas, felicitarlo, se encontraron con que ya se había largado en busca de su premio. Iban las cuatro en camino a seguirlo cuando Ginny metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos... 

- Mi giratiempos... ¡No está!- gritó la Weasley con cara de terror.   
- ¿Tu qué?-preguntó Luna   
- ¡Me lo robó el streepear!- Virginia Weasley estaba realmente furiosa.   
- Cálmate... debes de haberlo dejado en tu casa- razonó Hermione   
- ¡NO, YO LO TRAÍA CONMIGO! ¡LO SAQUÉ PARA PODER REGRESAR A LA HORA QUE MIS PADRES MI IMPUSIERON!   
- Pues ahora lo único que vas a tener que hacer es llegar a la hora que ellos te dijeron- le dijo Tonks.   
- ¡ERA UNA RELIQUIA FAMILIAR! 

Todo era verdad... Las chicas buscaron por los callejones aledaños al... a la discoteque... .. pero el ladrón se dio a la fuga (con éxito); se llevó la nada inservible reliquia familiar de Ginny (adquirida en una venta de garage). 

- También hay que encontrar a Harry.- habló Hermione- Hagamos esto, tú y Tonks van a buscar al streepear ratero y yo y Luna vamos a buscar al streepear perdido. 

Y así, Ginny y Tonks tomaron un rumbo y Hermione y Luna otro.   
  


Ginny iba echando humo y chispas (ésta escuincla con un genio de los árabes) y Tonks iba no muy feliz pues llegaría tarde a su primera cita con Remus... ¡Y TODO EL TRABAJO QUE LE HABÍA COSTADO QUEDAR EN UNA CITA CON ÉL! 

- Y.. ¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos a buscar a este wey...?-preguntó Tonks- .... no tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? Podríamos repartir unos volantes que digan "Hola, soy el giratiempos de Ginny valuado en mil quinietos galeones pues fuí creado por el mismo Merlín. Si me has visto o robado, por favor, devuélveme", chance y te lo regresa.   
- Pero porque mejor no mandamos a hacer otros que digan "Holasssss, soy Tonks y si has visto a Harry Potter, dile que lo ando buscando porque le tengo _ganas._.,- replicó Ginny.   
- ¡Está padrísima tu idea!.- dijo Tonks con sarcásmo.- Si no hayamos a tu streepear rápido, me voy a mi cita, me costó un hue.. un ovario conseguir esa cita con Remus... tuvimos que pasar horas en acomadar las dos agenadas con el calendario lunar. Y no le tengo _ganas_ a Harry.... sólo que está para... merendarcelo, el baboso.... 

Las dos se rieron. 

- No, está más para merendar, cenar, desayunar y comer _mi _stripper ratero...- dijo Ginny   
- "_Tu_" stripper ratero, ¿eh?... - le hizo notar Tonks   
- Ya sabes, "_aliméntese bien_". 

Las dos rieron otra vez.   
  


**_Continuará....._**

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

¡Gracias a las personas que dejaron review!

**N1co-chan**: Aloha!, muchas gracias por el review!! !!! ... y bue... falta un poco de rato para ver a Hermione en Acción ...(bueno, esa clase de acción), pero Malfoy ya le entró al jueguito... XD!! 

**Miss Diggory Krum: **Aloha, Aloha!! También muchas gracias por tu review, y bueno, ya me empecé a leer tu historia. Ahí ya te dejé mi recadito.   


Y de nuevo, perdón por los errores de ortografía y por el lindo lenguaje aquí expresado. Lo de Snape pensé en dejarlo para después... y en cuanto a las escenas de stripers, tengo un par de escenas más para los próximos capítulos (un poco más explícitas... sí, sí, con santo y seña) y por el momento sólo puedo revelar a un protagonista de una de esa escenitas: Remus. OO!!! O!!!   
También voy a tener que empezar a buscar una clasificación cercana a la B15 de aquí (es decir, de personas que tiene quince años para adelante...) sólo para molestar porque igual a quién se le da la gana lo lee =P.... Total, sean felices .   
  


Yo me retiro.... eh... "Alieméntense bien".   
_Atte. Clarice Lecter._

"Pásenla bien" 

Pequeño Diccionario de la No Real Academia :

Table-ero/Table-ero ..>"Teibolero" se pronuncia. Se dice de la persona que trabaja en un Table Dance. O una variación del Streepear. _Ver_ Stripper.   
Stripper ..> "Estriper" se pronuncia. Se dice de la persona que baila al mismo tiempo que se encuera en las fiestas y le pagan por eso. _Ver_ Encuerar.[La verdad, ni siquiera se si se escribe así la palabrita.   
Encuerar (se) .. > "Encuerar" se pronuncia. Quitarse la ropa. =P 

P.D. Para ls que ya vieron las película Ladies' Night y se estén preguntando por las tendencias de Draco. Aclaro; no, Draco no es _gay_ (en este fic XD!), okis.   
¡ MuChAs GrAcIaS pOr LeErMe! 

_E- mail:_ tinkerbelllautrechotmail.com

* * *


	3. Harry's Night 03

* * *

**Harry's Night**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes son autoría de J.K. Rowiling. No gano dinero con esto, sólo me divierto.   
**_Parejas:_** Lo he estado pensando y al parecer va para Tonks/Lupin, Ginny/Draco, Hermione/Ron y algo de Luna/Harry, pero para ésta última falta muchito.   
**_Raiting_: **Pues, quién quiera leer. Nada de restricciones. Excepto por las escenas de sexo explícito, la violencia, las drogas, el crimen, la corrupción... AY, sí, no se crean, **no es cierto**. Simples escenas de strippers (o como se escriba) y unos cuantos divagues cercanos, sana diversión y todos esos choros... ya saben XD   
**_Advertencia_:** Usted lee lo siguiente de manera consciente de que yo estoy loca.   
**_Nota:_ **Esto pasa cuando ves 3 veces la dominguera película "Ladies' Night".   
**_Nota 2_**: Esto da para suponer un AU (Universo Alterno)

* * *

**Tercer Chapter_ (_**AHHH, ¡MI TRAUMA CON LOS CHAPTERS!, ¡MALDITO LIBRO DE FÍSICA!**)**   


**_De Todos en "Vete a Saber Dónde Están"_**

> **_o_**

**_"¿A que te da pena?"_**   


Hermione y Luna caminaban con cara de espanto por una calle que ni en sus pesadillas se imaginaron que pisarían (esas calles de "..mta, que miedo, no ma la riata.... aquí nos asaltan hasta los policias" ). Cada quién miró a un costado diferente y gritaron al unísono. 

- ¡Ahí está!   
- ¿Quién?   
- ¡El stripper ratero!...- gritó Hermione   
- ¡Harry!...- gritó Luna   
- Tú vas por Harry y yo voy por el ladrón- indicó Hermione. Las dos se echaron a correr en direcciones opuestas. 

Bonito asunto. El veintiúnico día que a Hermione se le ocurre ponerse tacones de pico y ese mero día tiene que salir corriendo por calles bachudas persiguiendo a un ladroncillo de cuarta por un dinero que ni siquiera es suyo. Lo único para agradecer de la situación es que el chico era pelirrojo y parecía un punto rojo llamativo con el letrero de "Sígueme". 

- ¡Hey! ¡TÚ! ¡DEVUELVE ESE DINERO!...¡VEN ACÁ!....-gritaba Hermione con fuerza como si el ladrón fuera a hacerle caso- ¡AY!- Entonces el ladrón si volteó y se detuvo. Una Hermione practicamente besando el suelo con cara de dolor y seguramente un par de rodillas raspadas hicieron que se le "conmoviera el corazón" y se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse. 

- ¡Déjame! ¡Que me dejes!   
- ¡Si te estoy ayudando!   
- ¡Devuelve ese dinero!-lo reprendió Hermione con el pelo alborotado, cojenado e intentando deshacerse del brazo que la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie.   
- No quiero.- rió el ladrón- Y si te suelto te caes.   
- Entonces no me ayudes.- Hermione se molestó más- Devuélvele ese dinero a mi amigo.   
- ¿El strippersito ese es tu amigo?- el ladrón la miró con cara de asombro.   
- Es un... nuevo amigo... y su nombre es Harry- Hermione comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Sola con un stripper en plena colonia del asalto y coja.   
- ¿Y el tuyo?   
- ¿Y el mío qué?   
- Tu nombre- aclaró el ladrón.   
- Hermione- contestó con hilo de voz.   
- ¡No te pudieron poner uno más fácil!- se burló el stripper. Hermione ignoró el comentario.   
- ¿Y el tuyo?   
- Ron- contestó haciendo cara de super héroe.   
- ¿Ron? ¿Ronald? ¿Rontorito? ¿Ron-jito? ¿Ron...Rom...pope?   
- R-O-N... sólo Ron. Te llevo a mi casa para ponerte hielo y que se te desinflame el pie.   
- Bueno...- Contestó Hermione.... un momento, ¿"bueno"? ¿a su casa? ¿A SU CASA? ¿A LA CASA DE NO-SE-QUIEN-RON? ¿A LA CASA DE RON-PUNTOROJO-STRIPPER? Y ¿qué remedio?, después de todo por lo menos podría llegar a sentarse y reposar el pie, aunque no lograra salir de ahí con el dinero de Harry y con media dignidad puesta.   


En un lugar lejos de ahí. 

- Suficiente... ya vimos que el tipo se metió allí. Si quieres ir a tocarle, vas ahorita. Yo ya me tengo que ir, no puedo dejar plantado a Remus.- sentenció Tonks. 

A Ginny le valió suegras eso de "respete propiedad privada" , abrió la puerta de la casa en lo que Tonks se encaminaba a su cita con Lupin. Miró asombrada, era un hogar perfectamente arreglado, acogedor y de buen gusto; adornado... ¡El stripper tenía dinero!, ¿Entonces para que metía mano en las bolsas ajenas si en realidad parecía no faltarle nada? 

- ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta mi casa?- la voz sorprendió a Ginny, quién pegó un brinco con el corazón en Tahití.   
- Este...este... es... esto... ehm- Ginny intentaba encontrar su voz y una buena excusa.   
- "Este, este, este"-la arremedó Draco- Que no sabes que no hay que meterse a las casas así. Hay que respetar la propiedad privada.   
- ¡Lo mismo digo! ¡¿Qué no sabes que no se debe meter mano en los bolsillos ajenos para robar?!-gritó Ginny con cara de "yo tengo la razón".   
- Pero tú sí querías meterlos en los míos cuando yo estaba bailando... claro, si hubiera traído bolsillos- Ginny enrojeció ante el comentario.   
- Pero.... pero.... pero.... ¡devuélveme mi giratiempos!   
- ¿Lo quieres para llegar temprano a tu casita y no hacer enojar a tus papis? (NdA: ¡BRUJO!... pues sí)- le preguntó Draco levantando una ceja- Mira, ya es tarde y los dos tenemos que hacernos a la idea que nos toca: A ti, que ya no llegaste temprano a tu casa. A mí, que ya me dormí tarde.- Draco comenzó a desvestirse. Ginny abrió los ojos todo lo que podía.   
- ¡¿Y tú qué?! ¡¿Te pones la pijama en la "Sala de Estar"?!- dijo Ginny- ¡¿O quieres ver qué mas sacas haciendo un númerito privado?!   
- No hago númeritos privados.-recalcó Draco- Y no me pongo la pijama en la "Sala de Estar". Yo duermo desnudo.- Ginny abrió más los ojos (Se le van a salir!!) con la respuesta de Malfoy.   
- ¡Devuélveme ya mi giratiempos!- dijo Ginny, más a manera de súplica de que réplica.   
- Bueno, ahorita te lo doy.   
- ¿En serio?- preguntó Ginny incrédula.   
- No- contestó Draco con burla.   


En un lugar no tan lejos de ahí. 

- ¡Tonks!, ¿Por qué te tardaste? ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Remus que hacía tres minutos se había declarado "plantado, vestido y alborotado".   
- Lo que pasa es que... pues a Luna, Hermione y Ginny se les ocurrió que fuera yo la que las llevara de paseo por ahí... y pues... me hicieron pasar con ellas... al lugar....- respondió Tonks con cara de culpable.   
- ¿**Qué** lugar?- preguntó Remus, muy interesado.   
- Pues un lugar por ahí... un lugarcillo....   
- ¿Un qué, Nym Tonks?- Remus levantó ambas cejas.   
- Un.... nightclub....-dijo Tonks tan quedito que esperó que Remus hubiera escuchado y a la vez no.   
- ¿Un qué?- dijo Remus riéndose de la sorpresa.   
- ¡Ya te dije!- replicó una nerviosa Tonks.   
- ¿Y a qué fueron a un.... ?-preguntó Remus claramente divertido.   
- ¡Pues a qué se va a un....!   
- No se, tú dime.- la retó Lupin.   
- Pues se va a... tomar algo.... a mirar....   
- A mirar "Algo". - completó Remus entre risas.   
- ¡No te rías!   
- ¿Y te divertiste?- le preguntó Lupin intentando no volver a reírse.   
- ¡Pues sí!   
- Por favor, ¿qué tienen ellos que no tenga yo?- Le preguntó acercándola con un abrazo.   
- Bueno... ellos.... ellos... ¡Ellos bailan!   
- ¡Ah!, con que ellos bailan....   


En un lugar muy pero muy lejos de ahí. 

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry, espérate! ¡Estás corriendo para el lado contrario!- gritaba Luna corriendo y deteniéndose con la mano derecha su nuevo sombrero con cabeza de oso.   
- ¡¿Eh?!- Harry se dio la vuelta. No se había dado cuenta de que Luna venía detrás de él.- ¿Cómo que para el lado contrario? ¡Pero si yo lo vi!   
- Necesitas nuevos lentes.... en serio.   
- ¿Y las demás?-preguntó Harry, ayudando a Luna con su sombrero casi caído.   
- Tonks se fue a su cita con su... (¿Lobo? ¿Pareja? ...) con su... bueno, Tonks tenía una cita. Ginny fue tras el stripper que le robó su giratiempos. Hermione se fue del lado contrario al que hemos estado corriendo, persiguiendo al stripper pelirrojo. (_Traducción:_ "No tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde podrán estar, pero eso sí, están hasta la Chihuahua").   
- Vamos a buscarlos- propuso Harry.   
- ¿A buscarlos?- dijo Luna con cara de "¿QUÉ? ¿ESTÁS PEN-SATIVO? ¿QUÉ NO VES QUE NO SABEMOS DÓNDE ESTÁN Y QUE NO LOS VAMOS A ENCONTAR EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS?"   
- Pues sí. Sería mejor que quedarnos aquí esperando la iluminación de la Virgén.   
- Bueno, eso sí.   


En casa de Ron. 

- Sujeta esto.   
- ¿Vas a devolver el dinero?   
- No...   
- ¿Pero que tú no ibas a concursar?   
- Lo has dicho. "Iba", pero me contrataron para una _función privada_ dónde me pagarían más... y en este momento debería de estar ahí, y entonces como no tenía planeado participar, me premie yo solito por adelantado. Pero, como podrás comprender, ya no llegué a la_ función _privada, así que ahora menos devulevo el dinero de tu amiguito.   
- Pero mi amigo se ganó ese dinero.   
- Y a mí eso me importa un pepino....   
- ¡No seas grosero!-gritó Hermione.   
- No soy grosero... bueno, sí soy. Pero también soy sincero.- Ron se levantó para ir guardar las vendas que no necesitó.   
- ¡Devuélvelo!- le ordenó Hermione, disimulando una mueca de dolor pues el pie había comenzado a dolerle. Ron se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, mirando a Hermione sentada en el sofá.   
- Si quieres el dinero,- Ron sacó el dinero de su bolsillo derecho de su camisa y lo metió en su pantalón (okis: entre su pantalón y su ¿truza?)- ven por él. 

Hermione se puso de pie (una gran hazaña!!) y con mucho coraje dio varios pasos hacía Ron... se plantó frente a él y... 

- Dámelo- susurró Hermione.   
- Tómalo- le contestó Ron acercando más su cara a Hermione. Ella no se movía.- Te da pena, ¿verdad?- Hermione se sonrojó. Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y la puso en el borde de su pantalón.- ¿Los sientes?, ahí están los billetes . Voy a contar hasta tres, si no mentes la mano y los tomas, voy a comenzar a moverme para que se te haga más difícil agarrarlos.- Uno....-Hermione respiraba pesadamente- Dos...-la mano de Hermione no reaccionaba.- Tres...-Hermione intentó moviendo los dedos pero fue demasiado tarde, Ron comenzó a moverse... mas bien, a mover las caderas mientras tarareaba una canción. Hermione quiso meter dos de sus dedos a los pantalones pero Ron comenzó a moverse con más ritmo....Hermione empezó a reír por los nervios.   
  


**_Continuará...._**

* * *

** Notas de la Autora:**

¡Y aquí ta el tercher chapítulo! ... y bueno, algo que decir: ¡¡¡MÉXICO, LINDO Y QUERIDO.... SI MUERO LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJOS DE TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! .... ejem, ya.   
Próxima entrega (El cuarto Chapítulo lo subo el prox. miércoles 9 de Junio pero, como suele suceder, yo creo que se podrá ver hasta el jueves10):   
1) Remus es retado por Tonks... 

" - ¿Me estás retando, Nym Tonks?   
- Bueno... yo... estem...   
- Es decir, ¿Me estás diciendo que yo no puedo bailar y quitarme la ropa enfrente de ti?   
- Yo no quise decir eso...   
- Porque claro que puedo, Tonks- aseveró Remus alzando su nariz con orgullo.   
- ¡¿Ah, sí?!- dijo Tonks en tono divertido y ansioso.   
- Claro que sí... "Siéntese en el sillón, Señorita".   
- ¡¿Vas a... a... _bailar_?!-Tonks cargaba una cara de incredulidad que no podía con ella. " 

2) y Cosas cómo... 

" - "¡Que me lo devuélvas!", no seas berrinchuda.   
- ¡PONTE ROPA!- gritó Ginny dándose apenas cuenta de la situación.   
- ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Es mi casa y si yo quiero andar sin ropa, ando sin ropa!- Draco estaba divertidísimo con la cara de Ginny que simulaba no voltear a verlo.- No me enojo si me ves, no te preocupes. "   


_Contestando reviews :_

**Para kika:** Aloha!, me dio risa tu comentario (En buen plan nn). Pues se podría decir que es un tipo de homenaje a Celia Cruz, aunque en realidad estoy repartiendo las canciones de la película que menciono arriba. Pero sí.... es una manera de recordar la mujer del azúcar. 

**Abby**: Aloha!!!!, muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias por tu review y que bueno que tú si puedas "alimentarte bien" =P porque habemos unas que no encontramos el alimento XD.... 

**Fallen Fan:** Aloha!!!! jajajaja, a mi también me gustó Ladie's Night y bueno, esto es una especie de parodia pero no del todo porque la historia la estoy intentando acoplar para las distintas parejas y demás. ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! Son la clase de cosas que me hacen seguir subiendo los capítulos (eso y las escenas de strippers.... =P no, no te creas). 

**Para mi amiga Mayaru**: Que me dijo que le avisara cuando el próximo concurso para ir a ver a Draco XD!!! ... y que le consiguiera la camisa, los pantalones y todas la demás _herramientas de trabajo _(OO joooo! ). 

**Camille Potter:** Aloha!!!, jajajaja, ¡Muchas Gracias! Sí, estoy segura de que Ron saldrá... algo hace en el 4° Chapi pero.... en el 5°.... ñaka-ñaka!!!!!   


Y como siempre, ya saben: perdón por los errores de ortografía y por el lindo lenguaje aquí expresado. Y por adelantado, perdón por las mentes que vivirán el próximo capítulo (AHHHH, Estoy exagerando !!! ) 

También lo que ya se me hizo costrumbre: "Aliméntense bien"   
Atte._ Prishka (Clarice) Lecter._

¡ MuChAs GrAcIaS pOr LeErMe!   
E- Mail: tinkerbell(guiónbajo)lautrec(arroba)hotmail(punto)com 

P.D. Que las Notas de la Autora son más largas que los capis ¬¬ ... XD .... peldónnnn.

* * *


	4. Harry's Night 04

* * *

**Harry's Night**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes son autoría de J.K. Rowiling. No gano dinero con esto, sólo me divierto. (A decir verdad, Rowiling me mataría si viera lo que le hago a sus personajes... R.I.P., ... pero bueno, hay peores cosas XD!!!   
**_Parejas:_** Lo he estado pensando y al parecer va para Tonks/Lupin, Ginny/Draco, Hermione/Ron y algo de Luna/Harry.   
**_Raiting_: **Pues, quién quiera leer. Nada de restricciones. Excepto por las escenas de sexo explícito, la violencia, las drogas, el crimen, la corrupción... AY, sí, no se crean, **no es cierto**. Simples escenas de strippers (o como se escriba) y unos cuantos divagues cercanos, sana diversión y todos esos choros... ya saben XD   
**_Advertencia_:** Usted lee lo siguiente de manera consciente de que yo estoy loca.   
**_Nota:_ **Esto pasa cuando ves 3 veces la dominguera película "Ladies' Night".   
**_Nota 2_**: Esto da para suponer un AU (Universo Alterno)   
**_Nota 3:_** ¡Vamos por el tercer jueguito! ¡Remus! ¡Remus!... ah, por cierto... intenté hacerlo más explícito de cierta forma que la última vez, pero no resultó, aunque de todas formas ahí está mi esfuerzo . 

* * *

**Cuarto Capitulillo**

**_Chocolatito_**

> **_o_**

**_El desquite de Remus: "I want your..."_**   
  
  


Hermione se puso de pie (una gran hazaña!!) y con mucho coraje dio varios pasos hacía Ron... se plantó frente a él y... 

- Dámelo- susurró Hermione.   
- Tómalo- le contestó Ron acercando más su cara a Hermione. Ella no se movía.- Te da pena, ¿verdad?- Hermione se sonrojó. Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y la puso en el borde de su pantalón.- ¿Los sientes?, ahí están los billetes . Voy a contar hasta tres, si no mentes la mano y los tomas, voy a comenzar a moverme para que se te haga más difícil agarrarlos.- Uno....-Hermione respiraba pesadamente- Dos...-la mano de Hermione no reaccionaba.- Tres...-Hermione intentó moviendo los dedos pero fue demasiado tarde, Ron comenzó a moverse... mas bien, a mover las caderas mientras tarareaba una canción. Hermione quiso meter dos de sus dedos a los pantalones pero Ron comenzó a moverse con más ritmo....Hermione empezó a reír por los nervios. 

"Ahora es _cuando_" pensó Hermione, y esta vez usó sus dos manos para atrapar el dinero antes de que Ron se lo hiciera más difícil... 

- Me ganaste.-dijo Ron.- Te mereces un premio.- Ron sentenció en tono ¿seductor?   
- ¿Qué?- apenas logró decir. Estaba oficialmete nerviosa, le temblaba todo de todo. Ron regresó a su cocina y volvió con un chocolates que empezó a desenvolver a la vez que guiaba (casi tiraba) a Hermione de nuevo en el sofá.   
- Abre la boca.- Ordenó Ron. Hermione seguía con cara de espanto y, por supuesto, sin abrir la boca para nada.- ¿Qué? ¿Te doy miedo?- se burlón (_Pensamiento de Hermione:_ "No estúpido, todos los días me cuelo a las casas de los strippers para meter mano en sus pantalones mientras ellos bailan exóticamente... moviendo ese... qué bien formado está ese... ¡Pero qué! ¡Hermione, vuelve a la realidad!")- Abre la boca, es nada más un chocolate.- decía Ron tratando de contener la risa por la cara de susto de la muchacha. Hermione abrió la boca y Ron le puso un pedacito de chocolate entre los labios, en la punta de la lengua; la chica se sintió un poco más confortada con el sabor del cacao y comenzó a relajarse, Ron lo notó y le ofreció otro pedacito de chocolate a Hermione, quién lo tomó mirando a Ron con un poco de confianza. Entonces todo comenzó a ser confunso, sintió que el sueño le llegaba de repente pero no quería dormirse aun... los dedos de Ron volvieron a las andadas con un nuevo trozo de chocolate, pero esta vez rozando los labios de Hermione... dio un suspiro y ella misma guió los dedos de Ron hacía ella... 

( NdA: Ching... ¡qué tienen esos chocolates! oo' )   


En un lugar lejos, pero lejos... bueno, ya saben.   


- Bueno... ellos.... ellos... ¡Ellos bailan!   
- ¡Ah!, con que ellos bailan....   
- Sí, pero mi Remus nunca haría eso- Tonks giró la cara para verlo de manera tierna.   
- ¡Ja! ¿Me estás retando, Nymphadora?- Remus la miró expectante.   
- ¡No me llames Nymphadora!-espetó Tonks.   
- ¿Me estás retando, Nym Tonks?   
- Bueno... yo... estem...   
- Es decir, ¿Me estás diciendo que yo no puedo bailar y quitarme la ropa enfrente de ti?   
- Yo no quise decir eso...   
- Porque claro que puedo, Tonks- aseveró Remus alzando su nariz con orgullo.   
- ¡¿Ah, sí?!- dijo Tonks en tono divertido y ansioso.   
- Claro que sí... "Siéntese en el sillón, Señorita".   
- ¡¿Vas a... a... _bailar_?!-Tonks cargaba una cara de incredulidad que no podía con ella.   
- Pues claro. Como decía mi amigo, el buen Sirius, "un reto es un reto". Además estás en mi departamento así que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.- Remus se levantó de la silla del comedor- ya te dije, siéntate en el sillón.- El dueño del departamente bajó la intesidad de las velas, se acercó a algó que parecía un aparato de sonido y seleccionó una canción en específico. Cuando Remus terminó de preparar el ambiente, Tonks ya se encontraba sentada en el sillón.- Ahí voy...   


La música se escuchaba.... 

_Things that you guess,_   
_things that you know_   
_boys you can trust_   
_girls that you don't_   
_new things to hide_   
_this new things_   
_that you should sometimes think you're gonna get them_   
_but you don't and_   
_thats just the way it goes_

Remus comenzó a bailar, y se dio cuenta de que para Tonks sería difícil ver todos sus movimientos pues se encontraba vestido como había salido de su trabajo... pero a decir verdad, toda su ropa era igual. Bueno, eso de que Tonks "apreciara" sus movimiento no sería problema... 

I_ swear I won't tease you_   
_won't tell you no lies_   
_I don't need no bible just look in my eyes_   
_I waited so long baby now that we're friends_   
_everymen got his patience_   
_and here is where mine ends_

Remus se deshizo de la túnica rápidamente, luego de sus zapatos y continuó con su camisa mientras seguía bailando mirando a los ojos de Tonks; entre tanto, los ojos de Tonks, bien abiertos, no estaban precisamente enfocados en los ojos de Remus. 

_I want your sex_   
_I want your love_

Entonces, en un despliegue de sensualidad impresionante (¡Ja- ca! ¿Dónde aprendió éste a hacer ese tipo de cosas?) usó una de sus manos para realizar una caricia que empezó por su cuello y terminó a la mitad de su torso y comenzó a mover de manera provocativa la parte media de su cuerpo mientras que con la otra mano se desabrochaba el pantalón. 

_I swear I won't tease you_   
_won't tell you no lies_   
_I don't need no bible just look in my eyes_   
_I waited so long baby I need_   
_I cant take much more_   
_cause I'm loosing control_

Tonks apretó los puños y se mordió los labios inclinando la cabeza para adelante. 

Remus seguía en lo suyo... hasta que, "Sayonara, Pantalón" 

_I want your sex_   
_I want your love_

Remus se acercó un poco más a Tonks (quién casi se caía del sillón) y, bailando, bajó hasta la altura de su cara nada más para provocarla pues cuando ella quiso plantarle un beso, él se irguió y siguió con el númerito.   
- Yo tengo una ventaja, Tonks.- dijó con voz ronca. Tonks estaba confundida, ¿"ventaja"?- Yo sí puedo terminar el numerito. 

Y... Adiós a la última de las prendas... 

_...Is nothing wrong..._   
_... Is logical..._

Esta noche Tonks cenaría lobito....   
  
  
  


En otro lugar.... 

- ¡Devuélveme ya mi giratiempos!- dijo Ginny, más a manera de súplica de que réplica.   
- Bueno, ahorita te lo doy.   
- ¿En serio?- preguntó Ginny incrédula.   
- No- contestó Draco con burla.   
- ¡Que me lo devuelvas!   
- "¡Que me lo devuelvas!", no seas berrinchuda.   
- ¡PONTE ROPA!- gritó Ginny dándose apenas cuenta de la situación.   
- ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Es mi casa y si yo quiero andar sin ropa, ando sin ropa!- Draco estaba divertidísimo con la cara de Ginny que simulaba no voltear a verlo.- No me enojo si me ves, no te preocupes.   
- ¡En este momento lo último que me preocupa es verte!   
- ¿En serio?, no parece.- Draco se echó a reír mientras se acercaba a Ginny, y ésta caminaba hacía atrás suplicando no tropesarse con nada.   
- ¡Eso te gusta hacer! ¿no?, ¡Intimidar, nada más!- Ginny frunció el ceño- ¡Pero en realiadad nunca haces nada, sólo te vales de tu cara de "soy mucho para ti" , pero la verdad eres un cobarde! ¡Una gallina que no llega más allá de lo que aparenta! ¡Y encima de todo un ratero de quinta! (auuch)- Todo ese sermón hizo que a Draco se le subiera la sangre y le apareciera el enojo. Agarró a Ginny con fuerza de las muñecas y la acorraló contra la pared más cercana, acercó su cara para enfrentarse a la de ella.   
- ¿Con que no hago nada, Como-te-llames?   
- Ginny.... y no tienes porqué acercarte tanto, ya no traigo puesto nada de valor...- musitó Ginny.   
- No me digas....- Draco puso su cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Ginny, - Eso lo voy a decidir yo- y atacó.   
- Mmmh... no, no, ya párale.- susurró Ginny,   
- ¿En serio?- preguntó Draco alzando la vista.   
- No.- contestó Ginny con una media sonrisa.   
- No... no, espérate.- Volvió Ginny a interrumpir a Draco...   
- ¿Qué?- preguntó sumamente divertido por la voz entrecortada de Ginny.   
- Es.... que... bueno....   
- Me llamo Draco-sonrió. Entonces se detuvo y soltó a Ginny.- Es tarde y no te puedo decir que te vayas a tu casa a estas alturas. Te puedes quedar en la habitación de huespedes, nada más porque soy un caballero con clase...   
- Un caballero con clase y desnudo...   
- Sí, sí, como quieras. "Un caballero con clase y desnudo". Y no intentes nada.   
- ¿Yo? ¿Pero si tu eres el que está desnudo?   
- ¿Vas a recordármelo eternamente? Sube, abres la primera puerta a la derecha; esa será tu habitación hoy. 

Ginny, **simulando** (nótese la importancia de la palabra subrayada) obediencia, subió las escaleras....   


En una colonia para nada bonita..... 

- Ya me entró el sueño.- dijo Luna intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.   
- Vamos ahí.-Harry señaló un (DUDOSO) lugar parecidísimo a un motel (... a que era un motel)   
- Puuuues.... bueno, si no hay de otra. 

Entraron y pagaron poquísimo mientras el "recespcionista" los miraba echándoles sonrisas cómplices mientras Luna ponía cara cercana a la frase "asústame en panteón" y Harry hacía como que no veía nada... bue, en realidad, no veía nada. 

Iban buscando el cuarto que les tocó intentando hacer caso omiso a los sonidos extraños que salían de los cuartos. 

- ¿Qué creería que ibamos a hacer?-dijo Harry para plantear una conversación cualquiera y romper el "silencio".   
- Jajaja, pues... no se...-contestó Luna sonrojada.   
- Vamos a seguirle el juego...   
- ¿Cómo?....   
- Sí, no está viendo por la ventana....   
- ¡¿Cómo?!- Luna quiso voltear para comprobar pero Harry no la dejó.   
- No voltees, no voltees...   
- ¿Por qué no?, chisme... chisme....   
- Chisme el que vamos a hacerle creer.... "vengache mi chamaquita"- Harry simuló "pachión" abrazando a Luna que se reía a más no poder. 

Al entrar al cuarto, se sorprendieron ... "¿qué es eso?, ¿qué es eso?, ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!". Harry se acercó a una máquina extraña.... 

- ¿Y esto le metes dinero y te da....? - infirió Harry.   
- Yo creo... no sé.   
- ¿Son condones?   
- No, Harry, son miguelitos ¬¬- dijo con sarcásmo.   
- Jajaja... si yo nomás decía...   
- ¿Y qué eso?   
- ¿Qué es qué?-preguntó con su peculiar cara de confundido (¿Recuerdan la cara "tetísima de ensueño?"... bue, esa)   
- Eso que está ahí en la sábana.... la mancha... Es.. es... "_eso_"...   
- Sí, Luna... ¡son mocos! - los dos estallaron en risa.   
  


**_Continuará...._**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Pues de todas la notas que me echó al principio de cada capítulo, pues.... ya no debería de poner notas al final XD!!!... pero bueno. En fin... algún día, algún día pondré los derechos de todas las canciones que he estado utlizando, por lo pronto, la canción de este capítulo es de Zoe y se llama "I want your sex" (ahhhh, no me digas >! ). 

>> Próximo Chapítulo (lo hago adrede): 

_Título tentativo:_ "Yo me olvido de mi giratiempos, Harry se olvida de su dinero, y tú te olvidas pues.... de tu virginidad" 

**Contestando Reviews:**

**Fallen Fan:** Aloha!, Okish, ¡¡¡Ahí ta lo de Remus!!! (espero no haberlo hecho mal, porque, de verdad, no pude ser más explícita) nn' Y de nuevo, ¡Gracias por el review! Me muero de la emoción cada que veo un review nuevo... creo que piensan en correrme de mi casa por "desplantes drámaticos" acompañados de "OOHHHH..... UN REVIEW.... EL CIELO.... SE ABRE... Y MI OJO INTERIOR REACCIONA... (chal--e, el ojo ¿Sybill?... uy...) SOY UN SER REALIZADO... " (Aunque sería un ser todavía más realizado si viera en carne propia lo que yo misma acabo de escribir... Remus... oh ... okis, bueno, ya basta de fantasear XD!! ) 

**Abby: ** Aloha!, jajajaja, pues yo no sacaba el dinero nada más que Ron siguiera bailando Babeo.. aunque claro que mi mano no se movería de... , y bueno: mis ideas van de Guatemala a Guatepeor... y más con eso de que vengo de ver la peli 3 y ver a los gemelos (que, debo decir, despiertan pasiones), y a todos más creciditos... (En lo que una piensa... =P)... sólo puedo decir que, si gustas, ya verás como se ponen de _divertidos_... ¡Gracias por el Review! nn!! 

**Camille Potter**: Aloha!!, Bueno, tú y yo ya quedamos en que, si pudieramos, "abusaríamos de los derechos" de un trío de personas un poco menores que nosotras... en fin Prishka Babea... Okis, ahí estuvo Remus que espero te haya gustado. Ah!, Y, ¿para qué hacerse pipí si uno puede crear un charco de baba (iiaakkk) de imaginar... eh... volvemos a lo de las ideas impuras...? Changos... no, mejor ahí le dejo al asunto XD. ¡Gracias por el Review! 

**Aliance:** Aloha!, ¡Gracias, Muchísimas Gracias!, Pienso que has dado en el clavo porque justamente mis ideas son delirios remotos (AHHHH!!!) !!! Por otro lado, la peli (de la que se supone hago parodia) es dominguera pero divertida y las escenas de strippers (Aunque pocas para mi gusto) son ... OOOOHHHHH... (me abrieron los ojos al mundo...ah, no tanto, no te creas). Espero seguir leyéndote por estos rumbos. 

**alyslythBlack:** Aloha!! Okish, aquí está el cuarto chapi o espero que haya gustado. ¡¡Gracias por el Review!! 

**En general:**   
Muchísimas gracias por poner su review que es por lo único por lo que sigo subiendo los chaaaapitulos. Estaré agradecida en todo lo que me escriban e intentaré llenar las espectativas (... tendiendo en cuenta el maldito raiting que lleva la historia... ñeeee, ¡Al diablo con el raiting, psss qué!). Como sea, el punto es que les realizaré alabanzas diarias por alentarme con mis divagues como estos. 

Insisto: que las notas de autora son más largas que el mismo chapi ¬¬   


[¡ MuChAs GrAcIaS pOr LeErMe!] 

Atte. _Prishka (Clarice) Lecter._   


E- mail: _tinkerbell(guiónbajo)lautrec(arroba)hotmail(punto)com_

* * *


	5. Recado

  
**Recado:**

Primero quiero dar una disculpa por la tardanza y demás relajos horrendos, pero he tenido toda la agenda apretujada y hay días en los que me he dedicado a descansar porque sino el cerebro no aguanta. He pasado por el examen de admisión a la Universidad y, la verdad, me estresé mucho. Me mudo de ciudad porque resulta que sí fuí admitida y será todo un caos porque también no contaré con internet, por lo menos no muy seguido. Por tanto, la actualización será más lenta (a pesar de todo lo que he tardado) pero el fic continuará hasta su final, no lo abandonaré. Prometo la semana prox. subir un capítulo más (o probablemente dos si el tiempo y la mudanza me lo permite, pues también tengo que recoger varios papeles para poder inscribirme). 

Atentamente, _PandoraMissLecterPrishka_

¡¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!!   
  



	6. Harry's Night 05

* * *

**Harry's Night**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes son autoría de J.K. Rowiling. No gano dinero con esto, sólo me divierto.   
**_Parejas:_** Lo he estado pensando y al parecer va para Tonks/Lupin, Ginny/Draco, Hermione/Ron y algo de Luna/Harry.   
**_Raiting_: **Pues, quién quiera leer. Nada de restricciones según mi poco juicio.   
**_Advertencia_:** Usted lee lo siguiente de manera consciente de que yo estoy loca.   
**_Nota:_ **Esto pasa cuando ves 3 veces la dominguera película "Ladies' Night".   
**_Nota 2_**: Esto da para suponer un AU (Universo Alterno)

* * *

**Quinto Chapítulo**

**_Crisis de Nervios: "Yo me olvido de mi giratiempos, Harry se olvida de su dinero, y tú te olvidas pues.... de tu virginidad"_**

> **_o_**

**_El popurrí_**   
  
  


Al entrar al cuarto, se sorprendieron ... "¿qué es eso?, ¿qué es eso?, ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!". Harry se acercó a una máquina extraña.... 

- ¿Y esto le metes dinero y te da....? - infirió Harry. 

- Yo creo... no sé. 

- ¿Son condones? 

- No, Harry, son miguelitos ¬¬- dijo con sarcásmo. 

- Jajaja... si yo nomás decía... 

- ¿Y qué eso? 

- ¿Qué es qué?-preguntó con su peculiar cara de confundido (¿Recuerdan la cara "tetísima de ensueño?"... bue, esa) 

- Eso que está ahí en la sábana.... la mancha... Es.. es... "_eso_"... 

- Sí, Luna... ¡son mocos! - los dos estallaron en risa.-. Yo duermo en la silla y tú en la cama y listo.- Al decir esto, Harry agarró la silla dispuesto a "reposar" cuando... ¡MOCOS!... adiós silla, simplemente se le rompió la pata. - ¡AHH! Buena... muy buena... ahora tendré que pagarle la silla al viejillo loco... 

- ¡Pero la pata ya estaba floja!.... Pero se ve que originalmente era madera fuerte, ¿Cómo le habrá pasado eso? ¿Qué se habría hecho con esa silla para que se aflojara así?.... 

- Luna, en verdad no quieres escuchar la respuesta.... 

- ¡Pero la silla se ve bien construída!... ¿Cómo habrá sucedido?.... 

- Luna, estamos en un motel, comprende que..... 

- Tuvo que ser algo muy rudo para que la pata se aflojara y cayera así nomás.... 

- Luna, en serio... aquí suelen pasar _situaciones particulares_ que pudieron.... 

- ¡YA SE QUÉ PASO! 

- ¡¿EN SERIO?! OO!!! - gritó mientras pensaba "¡¡por fin entendió lo que quería decirle!!" 

- ¡SÍ! ¡UN BROWNIE VINO A COBRAR VENGANZA AL DUEÑO PORQUE SEGURAMENTE LE DEBE ALGO Y LE AFLOJÓ TODAS LAS SILLAS DEL MOTEL!- dijo como si hubiera encontrado la explicación del porqué decimos que los cangrejos caminan para atrás (NdA: Si caminan de lado ¬¬) 

- Ehm.... Sí, Luna.... eso que dices es muuuuuuuy probable.- sentenció Harry con sarcásmo. 

- ¿Qué?, ¿No me crees? TT.... porque una vez en la revista de mi papá se apareció un brownie y un leprechaun que.... ¡¡¿No me crees nada?!! (NdA: POR DIOX, NIÑA, ERES LA DE "I SEE DEAD PEOPLE") 

- Digamos que yo tengo mi propia teoría.... 

- ¿Y cuál es esa teoría?- Al escuchar la pregunta, Harry estuvo a poco de explicarle a Luna las netas importantes de la vida cómo la de las abejas y las flores, y cómo es que los bebés en realidad no llegan de Francia... pero la vio tan atenta y preocupada que ... 

- Estee.... esto.... ehm....- "mejor no le digo para no traumarla" pensó- ... pudo haber sido un elfo doméstico. 

- ¡AAHH!, buen punto.- Luna concluyó completamente convencida del argumento de Harry- Ahora tendremos que dormir los dos en la cama... pido el lado izquierdo. 

Los dos se aferraron lo más posible a su respectivo borde de la cama y decidieron no compartir sábanas. Apagaron las luces... 

- ¿Harry?-susurró Luna. 

- ¿Quép? 

- ¿Ya te dormiste? 

- Mmmh... nooo...-contestó con tono de "ya estaba de lo más G-tón" 

- Ya se me ocurrió otra teoría... 

- ¿Ah, sí?, ¿Cuál? 

- ¿ Y si lo _hicieron _en la silla o algo y por eso se aflojó la pata?- preguntó Luna entre adormilada y meditabunda... ¡Y BOLAS!: Harry perdió el equilibrio y se calló de la cama al escuchar la peculiar pregunta de Luna. 

- Puede ser....- contestó Harry en el suelo con un chichón grandísimo justo en medio de la frente.- Ya duérmete ¬¬'   
****

_En otro lugar_

Draco, tratando de "estar tranquilo", y acabó por darse por vencido y subir a dormir. Entro a su cuarto y: ¡Oh, sorpresa!, Ginny estaba "placidamente" dormida en su cama (Practicamente cualquiera estaría _placidamente_ dormida **en** cama de Draco), el muchacho, ya cansado y sin más ganas de decirle "Vete para tu cuarto" se acostó en la misma cama y de durmió inmediatamente.   
  


_ Por la Manañana en casa de Ron_

Hermione se encontraba aturdida, en una cama que definitivamente no era la suya, desarreglada y con una leve preocupación que no sabía de dónde provenía. De "despabiló" bien y notó un papelito... 

" Hay comida en la alcaena. Adiós!" 

La chica salió disparada de la cama con ganas de correr hasta encontrarlo hasta que se dio cuenta de que.... 

- ¡MIS CALZONES! ¡¿DÓNDE....?!-pero calló, recordando algo de la noche anterior. 

[ Recuerdo: Ella sintiéndose un poco adormecida por el chocolate, aunque con inexplicables ganas bailar encima del stripper... o.O ] 

- JO!! EL CHOCOLATE ERA UN.... ERA UN... ERA UN... ("la palabra que usted busca es afrodisiaco> ") PERO!!! ME QUEDÉ DORMIDA!!1 CÓMO?!!... -se sentó en la orilla de la cama con cara de calamidad y catástrofe- mis calzoncitos de mimie TT.... - se levantó a buscarlos, debajo de la cama, en los cajones, en el suelo, entre las cobijas...- ¡se llevó mis calzoncitos de mimie TOT! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁ ¬¬'! ¡TE ENCONTRARÉ, RON! ¡Y TE DESCUARTIZARÉ, Y TE MATARÉ, Y TE DESHOLLARÉ, Y LUEGO TE TUMBARÉ, Y TE BESARÉ, Y TE ARRANCARÉ LA CAMISA Y..!.... ¡¿QUÉ?!.... ¡MALDITO CHOCOLATE!... ¿es el chocolate?... como sea, ¡TE ENCONTRARÉ! 

Salió de la casa con el pelo hecho un nido, y caminando chistoso porque el aire se le colaba. 

_Por la Mañana en el Motel_

- Luna, me voy a meter a bañar...- dijo Harry con su voz quasi-ronca mañanera con todo y gallos. 

- No papá, no dejé que el gato del vecino entrara...-contestó Luna bien, pero BIEN dormida. 

Varios minutos después, una alguien estaba cantando en la regadera. 

-_ Allá en la fuente había un chorrito_   
_se hacía grandote_   
_se hacía chiquito_   
_estaba de mal humor_   
_pobre chorrito_   
_tenía caloooooooooor_

_Meza, Meza,_   
_Meza que más aplauda_   
_Meza que más aplauta_   
_Meza que más aplauta y llamando_   
_y llamando_   
_y llamando a la niña_   
_za, za, za, yacuzá, yacuzá_

_Pensé en escribirle_   
_que nunca sortee_   
_las trampa del amor..._   
_DE AQUEL AMOR, DE MÚSICA LIGERA_   
_NADA NOS LIBRA,_   
_NADA MÁS QUEDA_

Luna despertó al escuchar el "popurrí" de Harry Versión 1.Soy Mezzosoprano en la regadera. 

- Harry, ¡la de "Venecia" , por favor!!!!!- le gritó mientras intentaba hacerse un chongo extraño en el cabello. 

- ¡¡Si no soy rockola!! 

- ¡Pues pareces! 

- Nada más porque me la sé.... 

_Yo soy Al Capone de la mafia_   
_yo soy el pillo de la mia mama_

_Veneccia... Veneccia.... Veneccia... Veneccia_   
_Lo tengo preparado, ya tengo las maletas..._   
_vamos juntos hasta Italia_   
_quiero comprarme un jersey a rayas_   
_pasaremos de la mafia_   
_nos bañaremos en la playa!!!_

- ¡Te saltaste casi un párrafo completo! ¡y con la "melodiosa" voz que te carga ¬¬!   
- ¡¿quieres que la cante sí o no?!   
- pss.... de eso a nada..... 

_Veneccia... Veneccia.... Veneccia... Veneccia_   
_Lo tengo preparado, ya tengo las maletas..._   
_vamos juntos hasta Italia_   
_quiero comprarme un jersey a rayas_   
_pasaremos de la mafia_   
_nos bañaremos en la playa!!!_   
  
_En otro lugar cerca de ahí, bueno ya, la neta no esta tan cerquita_   


Hermione ya había cruzado media ciudad hasta que le gritaron.   


- ¡HEY, HERMI! 

-¡¿GINNY?! ¿Dónde estuviste?- le preguntó mirando la chamarra que traía puesta, demasiado grande y masculina para ser de ella. 

- ¡Lo mismo digo!- dijo señálandole su cabello.- ¿y por qué caminas así? 

- Porque... porque.... 

- ¡Ginny! ¡Hermi! 

- ¡Luna! ¿Harry? ¿Dónde estaban? 

- En ese lugar de allá- contestó Luna señálando el motelucho. 

- ¡EA! ¡¿QUÉ HACÍAN ALLÍ?!- gritó Ginny 

- Dormir ¬¬'-contestó Harry 

- . es que no traía mucho dinero.- dijo Luna 

- ¿Y "durmieron" bien xD ?- preguntó Ginny 

- Eres una malpensada ¬¬' 

- Sí dormirmos bien, gracias . 

- ¿Podríamos volver a su motel?,-preguntó Ginny (¡preguntonaaaaaa!)- es que Hermione necesita urgentemente un baño. 

- Supongo que sí. .- Luna sonrió otra vez...¿o no será que no había dejado de sonreír?... ¿y ésta por qué está tan feliz? 

- ¿y tú por qué estás tan feliz?- le preguntó Hermione a Luna. 

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo, qué?... El número de habitación es el 16... 

- Luna, no evadas....¬¬ - dijo Ginny 

- ¿Qué no era el 17?-preguntó Potter 

- ¿Qué se traen ustedes? - cuestionó Hermione. 

- No, mira la llave, dice 16... 

- ¡¿Que QUÉ SE TRAEN USTEDES?! -dijo Ginny muy sutilmente. 

- Ah, sí... la 16. 

- Olvidalo, Ginny, no piensan contestarnos V.V 

**_Ya en el baño del motel..._**

- A ver, Hermi, quieta... esto se llama agua y te la pondré en el cabello para que se aplaque un poco.... 

- Muy graciosa Ginevra ¬¬ 

- sí, yo siempre O... ¿qué es esa mancha?... 

- ¿Cuál mancha? oo' 

- Esa... en tu falda.... esa manchota color café... parece chocolate- Ginny se agacha para rascalre a la mancha pero Hermione retrocede y baja sus manos intentando que Ginny no le toque la falda...- ¡No te voy a hacer nada! ¡¿Qué traes?!... 

- Mas bien... que no traigo.... -dijo Hermione mirando hacia otro lado. Ginny alzó una ceja. 

- ¿Qué NO traes, Hermione? 

- Mis...- Hermione bajó la vista- calzoncitos....de mimie...- Ginny estalló en risas. 

- ¡TUS QUÉ! jajajajaja, así que ¿siempre te quedaste a dormir en casa del stripper? 

- ¡Ya! ¡No es gracioso! ¡Me desperté y no estaban "en su lugar"! 

- Cuando eso pasa, suele suceder que ninguna prenda está "en su lugar" 

- Pero... pero... ¡¿y tú por qué traes esa chamarra?! 

- Oye... es que hacía frío en la mañana... ¡y no tengo que darte explicaciones! ¬¬ 

- ¿Mínimo recuperaste tu giratiempos? ¬¬ 

- Nioooo TT 

- ¡¿Y PARA ESO PERSEGUISTE AL STRIPPER HASTA SU CASA?! 

**_Fuera del baño._**

- Tus amigas se llevan muy bien, ¿verdad?- comentó Harry con sarcásmo. 

- Sí... a veces... 

**_Dentro del baño_**

- ¡POR LO MENOS YO AMANECÍ CON MIS CALZONES PUESTOS! 

- ¡DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE POR MIS CALZONES, QUE AHORITA MISMO VAMOS A RECUPERARLOS! 

- ¡¿QUÉ?! 

**_Fuera del baño_**

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- dijeron Luna y Harry 

_Dentro de baño_

- ¡Lo que oyes! ¡vamos a encontrar a ese stripper! 

- ¡No tengo muchas ganas de ir tras un stripper gritando, "oye, tú, regrésale los calzones a mi amiga". 

**_Fuera de baño_**

- En eso estoy de acuerdo- aclaró Harry. 

**_Dentro del baño_**

- ¡Pero **sí tenías muchas ganas** de perseguir al stripper-soy-tan-ruibo-como-Barbie! 

- ¡Pero es diferente, él tiene mi giratiempos! 

- ¡Y Ron tiene mis calzones! 

**_Fuera del baño_**

Luna destonillada de la risa. 

-Se llama Ron .... 

**_Dentro del baño_**

- ¿Con qué "Ron"? 

- ¡Ya! ¡No es gracioso! 

- ¡Por lo menos Draco no me dejó SIN ropa interior! 

**_Fuera del baño_**

Luna y Harry destornillados de la risa. 

- Se llama Draco .... 

**_Dentro del baño_**

- ¿Con que "Draco"? 

- Bueno... bueno... ya... 

- ¡Íremos por los dos! 

**_Fuera del baño_**

Luna y Harry dejaron de reírse y voltearon a verse... 

- ¿Los dos?- dijeron al unísono. 

Hermione sale del baño con Ginny detrás de ella, hasta que ésta se para frente a una maquinita algo extraña. 

- ¿Esos...eso da... esos son... esos son condones?-preguntó Hermione con cara de "eh?! o.O" 

- No, mensa, son miguelitos ¬¬' -le contestó Ginny- Hermi, piénsalo... mejor yo me olvido de mi giratiempos, Harry se olvida de dinero, y tú te olvidas pues...de tu virginidad... Hermi, Hermi, espera- le decía intentando calmarla. 

- ¡¿Y dónde se supone que está tu Barbie Matel?! ¡¿Por qué no te devolvió tu giratiempos?! 

- ¡Él no es ninguna Barbie! ... y... cuando me desperté él ya no estaba en la cama... ni el casa... ToT 

- ¡¡¡¿DORMISTE CON ÉL?!!!- gritaron al unísono Luna, Harry y Hermione. 

- ¡SÓLO ESO! DOR-MIR òó ¡¡mentes cochambrosas!! 

- Mira quién habla ¬¬- dijo Harry 

- Por eso digo que mejor vamos a buscarlos....- Hermione volvió a su necedad 

- ¿Como que a ti ya te gustó ir tras el ratero?, e insisto... ¡¿Buscamos un lugar que diga "Bienvenidos a la Central de Stripper Rateros Incorporados y Marca Registrada" XD?!- decía Ginny con cara de "es increíble que sigamos sin salir de ésta". 

- No, lo que hay que hacer es ir a buscar a Tonks porque ella es la que tiene carro XD- y Hermione salió dispara hacia la puerta con Ginny a su lado. 

Harry se quedó con su cara de desubicado esperando indicaciones... 

- Y ahí vamos.... - dijo Harry sin siquiera moverse. 

- ¿Las acompañamos?- preguntó Luna 

- ¿Tenemos otra cosas más importante que hacer?-le preguntó Harry con cara de "dame una esperanza" 

- Niop u.u- dijo Luna 

- Uh... pss ya qué.... vamos... 

_Continuará....._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno.. bueno... esto no fue la gran cosa pero era necesario para lo que tengo planeado para el sexto capítulo... Muuuajajajajajajaja XDDDDDD Ah, sí... cosas de los derechos de autor: La canción de Chorrito que me supongo es de Cri-Cri... creo yo; la canción de "Meza" que es de un grupo llamado Climax (que hace música para tabledance.... se nota XD); la canción de "Música Ligera" de... no recuerdo.. ¡No me maten! ¿de quién era?; y "Venecia" de Hombres 

Y en cuanto al próximo capítulo, en concreto, puedo decir que... mañana lo subo !!!! (¡¡EN SERIO!!) 

En otro tema; ¡GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEWS!   


**Hitomi Felton:** Gracias por dejar tu review... y bueno, si algo fuera de lo previsto pasa, te enviaré el fic a tu mail.   


**abby:** ¡¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!!... alguien que no piensa que estoy en el hoyo... bueno, espero. o   


**yo - ánonimo... **(2004-06-09 ): ¡Gracias por tu review! O... y bueno, así como así de "ya, ya, ya, ya", pues niop.... me tardé años, y años en actualizar pero es que he tenido una vida extraña estos días... xD... soy un caos y me cambio de ciudad a un departamento que pienso compartir con otra muchacha... y en fin... es un limbo caótico todo esto, pero prometo actualizar más al estilo de "ya, ya, ya, ya" .   


**Aliance:** En serio, ¡No quiero hacer sufrir a nadie XD!... no lo que pasa es que he tenido muchas cosas vilmente aperradas en mi agenda y hasta ahorita "mas o menos" estoy desocupada como para seguir con el fic >'' ... pero prometo por mi garrita (alguna vez viste la peli "tierra de osos"? XD) que voy a ser más cumplida con este asunto... además ya empecé bien empezado el próximo capítulo... o!!! ¡¡Muchos abrazos para ti también y gracias por tu review!!   
  


**Fallen Fan:** ¡Fastidia las veces que quieras, para eso toy! O!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias por review... y he tardado tanto en actualizar que ya hasta quitaron POA aquí donde vivo >!! (¡¡malditos cines, los demandaré!!) y sí, concuerdo contigo, Sybill es una botana XD!!!   
xoxo y bueno, cuida a tu ojo interior... (Que el mío anda miope, el pobre)   


**N1co-chan:** Jajajaja, síe, eso del motel... XD... bueno... ¿que qué tiene los chocolates?, eso ya se dijo en parte en este chap, ¿por qué Draco no devuelve el giratiempos?... eso se dirá mas o menos en el siguiente chapítulo... jojojojo.... bueno, según yo, este chap es apenas como la plataforma para otra "chocoaventura" más choco '... y bueno, eso de las visitas nocturnas ... en fin.... ¡gracias por tu review!   


**Camille Potter:** ¡¡MUJER!! ¡¿A QUIÉN DE ELLOS NO TE QUISIERAS MERENDAR?! Ôo... bueno, más bien, ¿quién no se los quisiera merendar a ellos? Okis... eso es buen tema a tratar O... y dejar a Ronnie como Diosito nos lo envió creo que es relativamente fácil porque... bueno.. es stripper, ¿no?.... y de Draco ni se diga... MissLecter babea... ya, dejémonos de babeo por un rato...¡Gracias por tu review!   


**Moira Black/ Mayaru:** Jajajaja, ¡AY, MAYARA SAUDITA! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESPECÍFICAMENTE LO QUE QUIERES _EXPLORAR_?! jajaja, bueno, situación delicada... pues sí es.... de que hay que explorarla... también !!!!.... y eso de que se preste a malinterpetación, pues de eso se trata òó muuajajajaja...¡Gracias por tu review!! TQM gemelita!!!   


¡ MuChAs GrAcIaS pOr LeErMe! 

_Atte. Clarice Lecter._

E-mail: tinkerbell(guionbajo)lautrec(arroba)hotmail(punto)com   



	7. Harry's Night 06

* * *

**Harry's Night**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes son autoría de J.K. Rowiling. No gano dinero con esto, sólo me divierto.   
**_Parejas:_** Lo he estado pensando y al parecer va para Tonks/Lupin, Ginny/Draco, Hermione/Ron y algo de Luna/Harry.   
**_Raiting_: **Pues, quién quiera leer. Nada de restricciones según mi poco juicio.   
**_Advertencia_:** Usted lee lo siguiente de manera consciente de que yo estoy loca.   
**_Nota:_ **Esto pasa cuando ves 3 veces la dominguera película "Ladies' Night".   
**_Nota 2_**: Esto da para suponer un AU (Universo Alterno) 

* * *

  
  
**_Sexto Chapteeeer_**

> **_o_**

**_Los invitados especiales_**   


Afuera de la casa de Remus. 

- ¡¡TOOOOOOOONKS!! ¡¡TOOOOOOOOONKS!! ¡¡ÁBRENOS!!- gritaba Ginny. Un Remus medio getón y con el dorso desnudo se asoma a la ventana y les hace señar para que esperen un momentito, pero Ginny no deja de gritar- ¡¡TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONKS!! ¡TOOOOOOOOOOONKS!! ¡SAL A ABRIRNOS! 

Tonks se asoma por la ventana... 

- ¿Qué?- alcanza a musitar abriendo lo ojos para encontrarse con sus amigas y el niño perdido.- ¡¿QUÉ QUIEREN?! 

- ¡QUE BAJES A ABRIRNOS! -gritaron los cuatro. 

- AY... que huev-- 

- ¡NYMPHADORA TONKS, BAJA ABRIRNOS EN ESTE INSTANTE!- le ordenó Hermione. 

- ¡AHÍ VOY! ¡Y NO ME DIGAS NYMPHADORA!- Tonks se quitó de la ventana, se puso la bata de baño de Lupin y salió a abrir. 

- ¿Y ahora qué pasó? ¬¬ 

- Es que no conseguimos que nos devolvieran nuestras cosas TT- dijo Ginny 

- Al contrario, nos robaron más TT- dijo Hermione 

- Y la silla del motel se rompió solita TT-dijo Luna. 

- ¿la silla de dónde? ¿cuál motel? o.Ô?-preguntó Tonks sin digerir todas las circuntancias expuestas. 

- Eso de la silla no importa.- se adelantó Harry- Lo que pasa es que los dos rateros volvieron a escaparse... ¡y me costó mucho trabajo ganarme ese dinero TT!.... 

- ¡HEY, Harry, estoy segura de que más de una te paga hasta más de lo que te ganaste en el concurso por que vuelvas a hacer el bailecito!- le dijo Ginny mirando a Luna, quien estaba en... la luna, mirando por la ventana- ¿Verdad, Luna? 

- ¿Eh, yo qué? OO 

- Nada, Luna, nada. Que Ginny cree que todo el mundo es como ella ¬¬'- se metió Hermione. 

- Bueno, ¡y yo que tengo que ver con la Navidad!-se exasperó Tonks 

- ¿Eh? OO - dijo Harry 

- Ella que qué tiene que ver con todo este asunto.- tradujo Hermione. 

- Ah.- contestó Harry. 

- En serio, que éste Jijo está peor de lo que imaginaba XD 

- ¿Eh? OO -otra vez Harry. 

- Nada...que eres un pobre diablo V.V - tradujo Hermione 

- Ah.- contestó Harry- ... ¡OYE! 

- Y es grave, hasta se tarda en reaccionar XD - confirmó Tonks- En fin, ¿y yo qué pinto en sus problemas? 

- Que tú tienes carro !!! - contestaron Luna, Hermione y Ginny 

- Y ¿nada más por eso me quieren? ToT... ¡malditas! ¬¬ 

- Aparte tú eres la única que sabe llegar sin contratiempos a... "ya sabes dónde". 

- Pues sí, eso sí. Pero todavía es muy temprano para ir...pero sí pueso acompañarlas, vamos a pasear un rato. 

- Sí, pero primero vístete ¬¬ 

- ¡¿qué?! si es la moda!!!- se defendió Tonks modelando la bata de baño de Remus.   


Pasaron las horas perdiéndose en las calles, comprando helados... y demás chucherias que Remus tuvo que pagar porque era el único ser tirándole a la palabra "normal" que no cogía todo de las tiendas y se salía nada más. Hasta que... Luna tuvo un presentimiento y se metió a una cafetería para ver si era cierto lo que le decía su séptimo sentido (séptimo, sexto, vigésimo tercero, ¿qué importa?)... ¡Y era verdad! ¡AHÍ ESTABAN LOS DOS COMPADRES HACIÉNDOSE COMO QUE LA VIRGEN LES HABLA! ¡LUNA SALIÓ CORRIENDO A AVISAR! 

- Y bueno... ¿cuánto crees que valga el giratiempos? 

- No sé, Weasley. La verdad, poco me importa, lo entretenido fue robarlo. ¿Cuánto obtuviste anoche? 

- El dinero de los lugares del concurso, y ...- Ron sacó algo de su bolsillo- mira.- le mostró un pedazo de tela, porque lo demás lo ocultaba con la otra mano. 

- ¿Un pedazo de tela con una mimie y que dice "viernes" ¬¬? No seas imbécil, ¿qué clase de robo es ese? 

- Uno de los mayores robo de mi vida.... 

- ¿qué es?.... 

- NO te lo diré, sólo porque me insultaste. 

- ¡Vamos!, yo te insulto cada cinco minutos!!! 

- Sólo por eso, no te lo dejaré ver nunca más!!!!! 

- ¡¡Dime qué es, Weasley!! 

- ¡¡AQUÍ ESTÁN!!- gritó Luna señalándolos. Ron y Draco se levantaron como almas que lleva el demonio y quisieron correr hacía la puerta pero Remus y Harry se pusieron para tapar la salida.   


- Para allá, para adentro Malfoy!!- gritó Ron 

- ¡No juegues! ¿y cómo vamos a salir?! 

- Tú corre!!! 

- ¡¡QUE NO SEAS WEY, NOS VAMOS A SALIR!! 

- ¡¡QUE CORRAS!! 

Los dos corrieron por el mismo pasillos, seguidos de Hermione y Ginny, pero Ron entró a una puerta y Draco a otra. 

WC   
Caballeros 

- Esa ventana es muy pequeña para escapar, Draco.- dijo Ginny, cerrando con seguro la puerta del baño. 

- Sí, probablemente....-Draco giro hacía Ginny y se le acercó más allá de la línea de "estás violando mi espacio personal". Sus narices se rozaban.- si quisiera escapar. 

- Devuélveme mi giratiempos.- ordenó Ginny con movimientos torpes y tono de voz que se podría suponer que lo último en lo que estaba pensando era en su giratiempos. 

- Te lo devuelvo...-le musitó al oído. 

- ¿En serio?- dijo Ginny con la voz entrecortada. 

- con una condición...-dicho esto le mordisqueo el lóbulo 

- ¿Cu... cuál?   


WC   
Damas 

- Te devolveré... tu prenda y te diré lo que pasó anoche....-Ron se acercaba a Hermione con una sonrisa que irradiaba confianza, pero a la vez nerviosismo. 

- ¿En serio? 

- con una condición...-se acercó lo suficiente para decile al oído- sólo una condición...-le rozó el cuello con los labios. 

- ¿Qué .... qué condición?   


WC   
Caballeros 

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO PIENSO HACERLO! 

- Es la única manera...-Draco puso una cara de fingida indignación. 

- ¡PERO EL GIRATIEMPOS ES UNA RELIQUIA DE MI FAMILIA!   


WC   
Damas 

- ¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡NO LO HARÉ JAMÁS! 

- entonces publicaré en varios diarios un anuncio que diga "me acosté con Hermoine Granger"- pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Hermione-, y sé que tiene un lunar muy cerca de uno de sus glúteos. 

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! ¡¡¡ ¿CÓMO SABES....?!! ¡¡¿ Y QUIÉN TE DIJO MI APELLIDO?!! 

- ¡Tú! 

- ¡¡¿YO?!! ¡¡¿CUÁNDO?!! 

-Créeme, no quieres que responda eso.   


WC   
Caballeros 

- Es esa opción y ya.-Draco se separó de Ginny lo suficiente como para que ella hiciera su berrinche. 

- PERO... PERO... PERO   


WC   
Damas 

- Pero nada, es mi última oferta. 

- ¡¡¡PERO!! ¡¡¡PERO!!! 

- ¿Aceptas?   


WC   
Caballeros 

- Bueno... sí, acepto el trato.   
  


**Banana's Club**   
**[Nightclub]**   
** 10:30 p.m.**

1° Acto = Comediantes Huevo 

2° Acto = Concuros de Baile Exótico.   


- Ginny, ¿qué número te tocó?   
- El dos y a ti... ?   
- El tres XD...   
- Sigo sin comprender como accedimos a esto....   
-Yo quiero recuperar mi giratiemps....   
- ¿Y cuándo acaben los huevos, seguimos?   
- Sí... > 

_En el escenario..._

Huevo1: Érase una vez, una hermosa doncella hueva que tenía un castillo en un bello paraje   
Huevo2: Su madre era un hada muy bondadosa, y un deseo a ella le pidió, ¡Oh, hada!   
Huevo3: Quiero un príncipe huevo, hermoso y viril, que sea rico y que me haga su mujer.   
Los tres Huevos: Salud!- alzan las copas de vino y le entrar duro y tupido.   


Huevo1: Érase una vez una hueva de doncella que tenía vello en el paraje.   
Huevo2: su madre-ada la deseo y se las pidió bondadosamente, ¡Oh mi-ada!   
Huevo3: Quiero un príncipe a huevo hermoso porque que rico ser su mujer   
Huevo2: ¡Y viril!   
Huevo3: ¡AH, sí es cierto!, ¡qué rico ser su viril mujer!   
Los tres Huevos: Salud!- vuelven a alzar las copas... 

_En una mesa entre el público..._

- Y... y.... ¿Ginny ... y... Hermi... van a... van a ... bailar?-preguntó Luna   
- Supongo V.V-contestó Tonks-después del acto de los huevos.   
- ¿Cómo que a bailar?- se metió Remus   
- ¡Ya sabrán lo que se siente! ¬¬ - se metió Harry   


_En el escenario...._

Huevo1: A huevo que era una doncella aunque tuviera veeeeello   
Huevo2: Aunque no se le paraje el principito sí estaba _miada_   
Huevo3: Que me haga rico y viril!!!!!   
Los tres huevos: SALUUUUD!! 

Huevo 3 Tocando el laud como si fuera una guitarra eléctrica.   
Huevo1 y Huevo2: ¡¡ Y M C A!! ¡¡ Y M C A !! ¡¡TURURURU TURURURU!! 

Huevo1: QUÉ HUEVA ME DAN LAS DONCELLAS   
Huevo2: Y yo quiero ser viril....   
Huevo3: La luna es de queso   
Huevo1: ¡¡Y al viril no se le para!!   
Los tres huevos se caen... de borrachos.   


Huevo1 eructa   
Huevo 3: Saluuud!   
Huevo1: A ver, ¿qué desayuné?   
Huevo2: ¡¡CAMOTE!! 

Fin del 1° Acto....   


Tras bambalinas... 

Ginny: Ay no, ay no, ay no, ay no....   
Hermione: ahí vamos.... respira, Hermione, no pasa nada...   


_Continuará....._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Sí, bueno... primero y antes de que me lluevan demandas: ¡LOS INVITADOS ESPECIALES SON LOS HUEVOS POETAS! ¡Y SON PROPIEDAD DE HUEVOCARTOON >! (Como si no supieran ), en fin... es que se me ocurrió con un primo aquí que andaba diciéndose los diálogos de memoria de Huevos Poetas III 

Y... Muaajajajajajaja.... verán.... verán.... lo que pasará.... no todo está dicho.... y "el único plato que sabe bien si se sirve frío es la venganza"... bue, así mas o menos iba toing XD 

¡¡GRACIAS POR SU REVIEWS!! 

**Rinoa**: ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Gracias!! me ruborizo Muchas Gracias!!!, en realidad no es el "Gran" fic, pero me esfuerzo XD!!! 

**Otaku tsuki: **¡¡Muchas gracias!!... sí, hay veces en las que estoy pensando en qué voy a hacer con el fic, luego imagino las situaciones... no sé, es cuando la gente dice que te ríes de la nada >.... antes que no he llegado al manicomio... o como dicen: ¡¡UN PASO MÁS CERCA DE LA CASA BLANCA!!... no...espera...., no eso no iba, pero bueno XD.... en fin, ¡Gracias por tu review! 

**LetticeEvansPotter:** TT!!!! wwaaa, muchas gracias!!!! muchas, ¡¡¡muchísimas gracias!!!.... y que bueno que te esté divirtiendo el fic O!... y bueno, eso de entrar a la Universidad fue nada a comparación con todo el maldito trámite burocrático que tuve que hacer ésta semana para poder inscribirme¬¬.... TOT estoy muerta del cansancio (R.I.P.) y ni siquiera vivo en la ciudad donde está la Facultad... así que tuve que tomar la carretera mínimo 6 veces... y me faltan ... uu'   


Yo me despido por el momento, besos.   


¡ MuChAs GrAcIaS pOr LeErMe! 

_Atte. Clarice Lecter._

E-mail: tinkerbell(guiónbajo)lautrec(arroba)hotmail(punto)com 


End file.
